It has heretofore been proposed to make a non-woven, criss cross network by overlaying one set of yarns transversely on another set of yarns and to adhere the intersections so as to form a unitary, strippable, self-supporting network.
Exemplary of patents relating to apparatus and methods for making such a product are the following, all of which, in general, teach the use of a laterally reciprocating weft carrier which loops the yarns around the upstanding pins of a pair of close spaced, parallel, chains, the chains then spreading apart to the full width of the network while pulling the yarns from the yarn packages. The warp yarns are then laid over the weft yarns and the intersections adhered so that the product becomes unitary.
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. 3,345,231 Gidge, et al October 3, 1967 U.S. Pat. No. 3,345,232 Gidge, et al October 3, 1967 U.S. Pat. No. 3,490,976 Gidge January 20, 1970 U.S. Pat. No. 3,519,509 Gidge July 7, 1970 U.S. Pat. No. 3,605,220 Atwood Sept. 20, 1971 U.S. Pat. No. 3,675,285 Atwood July 11, 1972 U.S. Pat. No. 3,829,339 Pinette Aug. 13, 1974 ______________________________________
Rotating warp carriers for making such non-woven netting have been proposed as in U.S. Pat. No. 3,817,807 to Braun of June 18, 1974 wherein warp yarns are wrapped helically around a a stationary mandrel for right angular application of weft yarns by a circular carrier.
A rotating member for applying weft yarns is also disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,108,708 to Gregory of Aug. 22, 1978.
Rotating turret members are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. to Havemann of Oct. 4, 1960, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,954,816 and 2,954,817 wherein drawing off is by means for forming a continuous length of strand-like material into continuous, genrally helical convolutions.